Various methods for producing useful salt-coated magnesium granules have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,881,913 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,104 disclose a centrifugal atomization technique.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,000 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,641 are closely related in subject matter to the present invention. They disclose a melt of a salt-containing composition in which up to about 42% of molten magnesium or magnesium alloy is dispersed with stirring, then the dispersion is cooled to form a frozen friable salt matrix composition containing frozen Mg or Mg alloy granules dispersed therein. The Mg or Mg alloy granules, still coated with a thin coating of the salt mixture, are separated by physical methods from entrapment in the friable salt matrix. These patents are incorporated herein by reference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in the process of dispersing molten Mg or Mg alloy in a molten salt-containing composition whereby the mixture, when frozen, contains a beneficially greater percent by weight of the Mg or Mg alloy granules.
Another object is the preparation of a friable salt matrix containing dispersed therein Mg or Mg alloy granules in improved amounts whereby there is a lesser quantity of salt requiring recycle or disposal when the friable salt matrix is pulverized to free the Mg or Mg alloy granules dispersed therein.